The invention relates to a fixing element for anchoring in a hole drilled in a concrete part.
A known fixing element has an expansible body joined to a threaded bolt and with an expander cone, and also an expansible sleeve having several longitudinal slots extending from a front end of the sleeve over a portion of the length of the sleeve.
The longitudinal slots enable the expansible sleeve to expand as the expansible body is drawn into it. At its other end, the fixing element can be constructed as a threaded bolt, to which an article can be fastened by a nut. When the nut is screwed on, the expansible body joined to the threaded bolt is drawn into the expansible sleeve. The expansible sleeve braced against the article being fastened is thus expanded and consequently the fixing element is anchored in the drilled hole.
If a fixing element inserted in a drilled hole and anchored in this manner is subjected to a momentary excessive stress or shock, such as may occur as a result of violent vibrations or an earthquake, there is a danger that the resulting tremendous jolts cannot be absorbed by the fixing element and this will break out of the drilled hole, or the bolt will break away.